


Sympathy from the Devil

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fatherly Lucifer, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set in 2x18)When Lucifer goes to leave Chloe's apartment after their game night, he is stopped by a sniffle coming from Trixie's room.(Trixie has a nightmare, and Lucifer comforts her)





	Sympathy from the Devil

It was late at night, around 1am when Lucifer finally made a move to leave Chloe’s apartment.

He had originally been there to reluctantly help Chloe with some paperwork for the case they were working on, but instead he’d ended up staying for dinner and playing monopoly with the detective and Trixie.

He hated to admit it, but he’d rather enjoyed the quiet evening of friendly competition, candy consumption, board game playing and face painting; the last one he had only partaken in with a lot of begging from both females.

After the game had ended, Chloe put Trixie to bed, and then they had stayed up and actually worked on the paperwork they had originally intended to do. It was more Chloe doing the paperwork, and Lucifer trying to distract her, but it seemed she had enjoyed his company enough not to kick him out. So they’d sat together pouring over papers until the late hours, when Lucifer had suggested Chloe go to bed as she would have to be up early the next day to take Trixie to school, and go to work. She had protested, but eventually agreed after some persuasion from the man.

Once she had left to go upstairs, bidding him goodnight, Lucifer had straightened up Chloe’s papers that she’d left strewn on the table, and packed away the board game that had been discarded on the floor; he felt she’d appreciate the help.

The devil was just about to leave, when he heard a disturbance from Trixie’s room. He frowned, turning to face her room with a confused expression. Surely she should be asleep by now.

Moments later, the door opened, revealing the child was awake, which explained the sounds he’d heard. Lucifer just assumed she was up to get water or something, and merely acknowledged her with a nod, before turning back to the door again to leave.

But he stopped in his tracks when he heard what sounded like a sniffle coming from behind him where Trixie stood. With a sigh he turned around, and upon closer inspection of Trixie it became clear that the reason for her being awake was not a mundane one.

The child was clutching an unusual stuffed toy to her chest, and had quiet tears rolling down her cheeks, clearly distressed.

Lucifer may not like children, but it did squeeze his heart to see the usually happy child so upset. He forced his eyes away, telling himself that this wasn’t his problem, that Chloe was the mother and would deal with her. He stepped towards the door again, but stopped before he could turn the handle as he heard a broken, “M-mommy.” Coming from Trixie as she headed for the stairs to go and wake Chloe.

“Wait, child.” He turned around, stopping her in her tracks.

Trixie paused, looking at the tall man curiously while she sniffed.

Lucifer internally cursed himself for getting involved.

_Why was he getting involved? This was Chloe’s job not his._

The devil sighed, walking over to her, “Don’t wake your mother. She’s very tired and has a lot of things to do tomorrow.” He used that as his excuse; it was true though so wasn’t a lie.

“But-“the child began to interject, but Lucifer cut her off.

“You can-” he sighed, “-talk to me if you need, about what has upset you.” He gestured to the couch, inviting her to sit.

Trixie seemed hesitant at first, but finally gave a short nod and padded over to the couch, sitting down with her knees pulled to her chest, the plush still held tightly in her arms.

Lucifer followed her, and sat beside her somewhat awkwardly.

_Why was he doing this? He had no idea how to comfort a child._

“So…why are you upset?” he began, feeling like that was a good starting point.

Trixie wiped her eyes shakily, looking at the devil with big, watery eyes, “I-I had a n-nightmare.” She sniffed, soon looking away from him and down to the floor.

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgement. That made sense. Children had nightmares all the time, so this wasn’t anything he was unfamiliar with.

“Right. Well, you are aware that it was just a dream, correct?” His responses showed his lack of knowledge in comforting children, as he attempted to reason with her rather than comfort her.

Then the devil was tested further as Trixie, seemingly taking his words the wrong way, dissolved into more tears, soft sobs joining them this time.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in horror as he stared helplessly at her, having no idea what to do, “Oh…don’t…don’t cry…uh…” he attempted to console her, but that wasn’t helping. So with a sigh, he shuffled a bit closer and offered his arm, not wanting to touch her unless she wanted him to.

Trixie immediately took to him, grabbing onto his arm and clinging to his side, face burying into in his suit jacket.

The devil cringed a bit as he thought about how he was going to need to wash this jacket immediately once he got home. But after a moment of hesitation he slowly put his arm around her trembling form, hugging her properly.

Lucifer was not the hugging type, and he cringed away every time the little urchin tried to give him affection. But this was different. Who was he to deny affection to an upset child? He may not enjoy it, but if it helped Trixie then he’d put up with it.

“There, there.” He patted her back, his movements still a bit stiff and awkward, “Take some deep breaths.”

Oddly enough, his awkward comfort seemed to work to a degree, and Trixie sobs slowly faded into sniffles once more, her blotchy and damp face emerging from his side, but she still clung to him, “It’s n-n-not a d-dream though.” She stammered, rubbing her eyes.

Lucifer arched a brow in confusion, “What do you mean?” he didn’t understand.

Trixie’s grip tightened a bit more, “I-I d-dreamt that m-mommy g-got…shot! And s-she…she…” it seemed the child was unable to complete the sentence, but Lucifer was easily able to tell what she meant.

Died.

Now it made sense. What she meant was that her dream could come true. It had nearly happened before, and could certainly happen again. Now the child’s fears seemed more understandable. If she had been sobbing over some shadow in her closet, then the devil may have struggled to feel sympathy for the child, but her fears were very much real and tugged at the man’s heartstrings.

Lucifer was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, because the truth was harsh and Trixie didn’t seem in a state to hear it right now. So he focused on consoling her first, resuming the motion of rubbing her back, murmuring little reassurances; he was getting more comfortable with this situation the more time that passed.

After a little while, Trixie had calmed down again but still remained firmly buried in his side, which Lucifer chose to allow this one time.

“Child…Trixie. I am not going to lie to you, because you are an intelligent child. You’re right, your dream could come true.” He heard a whine come from the child and quickly continued, “But I can tell you that the likelihood of it happening is very small.”

Trixie slowly looked up at the devil, teary eyes blinking at him in confusion, “W-what do you m-mean?”

Lucifer met her gaze, “Well, your mother is a very strong woman. She’s brave and smart, more so than me sometimes. But she also has me, and I will never let anything bad happen to her…not again.” It hurt him that the detective had been hospitalized twice while with him; the shoulder shot and the poisoning. The latter had nearly killed her. The man felt like he had failed in his personal mission to protect her, and was determined to ensure it never happened again.

The authenticity of his words was clear, and he felt the child relax beside him, comforted by his words. She didn’t say anything and just nodded with the slightest smile, clearly feeling better.

“Alright then, back to bed?” he made a move to stand up, but Trixie grabbed him, stopping him from doing so.

“Wait, can you tell me a story?”

Lucifer blinked at her, surprised by the request, “A story? Like what?”

Trixie shrugged, getting comfortable snuggled up to his side, “Anything.”

The devil should have just said no, told her he’d done enough for her that evening, and sent her to bed. But he couldn’t find the heart to do it. The child had had a stressful night already, so Lucifer chose to give into her request.

 _Just this time._ He told himself.

“Alright.” He sighed, pausing for a moment as he tried to think of something to tell the child. He wasn’t exactly knowledgeable on children’s stories, so he chose to tell his own story.

“This is a story about an angel named Samael-“he began.

-

Around fifteen minutes later, and Trixie was fast asleep at his side, the story having done its job in soothing her to sleep.

Lucifer stopped his story and looked down at the child, who was still gripping onto his arm rather tightly despite being unconscious. He couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face, his heart warmed by the sight of the child contently asleep, all fear and upset now vanished from her face.

“I didn’t take you for a father figure.” came a sudden voice from behind the couch.

Lucifer’s body gave a slight involuntary jolt of surprise at the voice, the smile fading and his head quickly turning around to see Chloe stood there, donning pajamas and a bedhead.

“Detective…I thought you were asleep.” He responded, not acknowledging her comment, or the fact that Trixie was currently latched onto him like a hermit; he was a bit embarrassed to be found in such an ‘Un-Luciferesque’ situation.

Chloe walked around to the front of the couch, smiling at the adorable sight before her, “I was, but I’m a light sleeper. I woke as soon as Trixie called me, but when I saw that you were handling the situation I decided to let you take care of it.”

Lucifer looked down as Chloe made it clear that she had witnessed his soft moment with Trixie, that feeling of embarrassment growing. He didn’t want Chloe to see his secret soft side; he hated it and would deny it to his grave, “Oh.” was all he responded with.

The detective noticed his insecure actions and rushed to reassure him, “You did a really good job.” She assured him, “I mean, you telling her a bible story is a bit odd, but I don’t know what else I’d expect from you.” She smiled kindly at him.

The devil glanced up again, and met Chloe’s tired yet gentle gaze, feeling that odd warm feeling in his chest again, the one he’d felt when he saw that Trixie had fallen asleep beside him, “Thank you.” He responded softly, giving her a coy smile in return.

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other, thinking over the words that had unknowingly been shared; About how strong and smart Lucifer found Chloe, and how he would protect her from harm at all costs.

The words hung in the air between them, and Lucifer found himself holding his breath as he hoped that she wouldn’t bring them up. He’d already had his share of being emotional this evening, and didn’t want a heart-felt conversation with Chloe on top of that.

Chloe seemed to detect this, and said no more about it. Instead saying, “I should put her back to bed.” And made a move for Trixie.

But Lucifer stopped her, “You’ll disturb her. I’ve got it.” The child was still holding onto him, and if Chloe suddenly pulled her off of him, it could awaken her. So Lucifer shifted positions carefully and slowly, and easily lifted the child into his arms as he stood up.

Chloe watched with a fond smile as Lucifer carried Trixie to her room with ease, following closely behind him.

Once in her room, Lucifer carefully placed Trixie in her bed, ensuring she had the odd plush toy she had had before, and placed the blankets around her. He found his lips turning up slightly at the corners at the sweet sight, just looking at her peaceful form for a moment before stepping aside and letting Chloe take over.

Chloe tucked her in properly, and kissed her forehead, “Night, Monkey.” She whispered affectionately, before leaving the room, leaving the door ajar just like Trixie liked it.

Lucifer had already made a bee-line for the door, and was halfway out of it when Chloe returned.

“Lucifer, wait.” She called, quickly walking to him.

The devil stopped in his tracks with a soft sigh as he heard the detective’s voice calling for him. He’d hoped to leave while she was preoccupied, henceforth avoiding any awkward emotional conversation. But he couldn’t just ignore her, so he reluctantly stepped back inside the apartment.

Chloe approached him, stopping a mere few feet from him, “Thank you.”

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets somewhat uncomfortably, casting his gaze to the floor and giving a slight smile at the thanks, “It’s no problem. I didn’t want her to wake you, because I knew you were tired. But I suppose that idea didn’t entirely work.”

The detective gave a slight chuckle, “I guess it didn’t. But thank you anyway, for that and for tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

The detective’s words made Lucifer raise his gaze to match hers, his smile growing a bit more, “I did too.” He confessed.

It was unusual for him to have such a quiet night. He usually spent his evenings partying, getting drunk, and having sex. It felt odd to do such mundane things with his evening, but he found himself liking it, as hard as he tried not to.

There was a quiet moment where the two merely exchanged gazes and smiles, before Lucifer broke it, “Well, I should get going. You still need your sleep, and I need to make sure Lux didn’t burn down while I was away.”

Chloe chuckled again, “You’re right.” She took a step back from him as he turned to leave again, “Goodnight Lucifer.”

Lucifer paused before he left and gave her one more smile over his shoulder, “Goodnight, Chloe.” Then he closed the door, leaving the quiet household and heading out into the warm LA evening.


End file.
